trouble keeps running back!
by chocome
Summary: Seriously people, why is there so much trouble? Things are getting so panicky among everyone with some trying to run away and protect themselves, some standing head held high, going through pain to protect others and some who don't care to give their life for the sake of another. And trouble just never seems to give up!


Percy

I heard a sound as loud as how thunder rumbles in the sky, causing anything but relief from any of my work, and that sound is none other than my stomach growling in the need of food! For a change, sounding dramatic at first, giving this whole serious impression is quite fun. ;D

So I am sitting at my desk sulking as much as I could but the memory of my hunger is unforgettable. It's growing within me and swallowing me whole with uncontrollable desire-there, I did it again!

The point is I have been working soo hard on so many things!

List of things I did:

Cleaned my room, and to remind you, without Tyson...

Tried to get away from Clarisse's strangling! (which btw wasn't that successful)

Learned Greek with Annabeth, I was a disaster!

I ran there to do something for Chiron and th- you know, why don't you get some tea... let's sit down and talk, this list is huge!-

-Like the world... :D ok that isn't even right...

Ok I am quitting this whole drama thing, it needs so much work, definitely not for a person like me... Its hard work people! They need special brains, brains which are fresh with knowledge, pure and as valuable as gold! Ok ok sorry. I might be torturing you!

Just as if she read my mind, Annabeth walked in, "hey? Oh is little seaweed brain tired already?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Little seaweed brain is brisk and ready to move and walk and run and...do work! Tired? That is a foreign word! " I said as I stood up, covering my mood...very badly in fact.

"Little seaweed brain is brisk and ready to move, walk, run and do work? He is ready to do anything but sit at one place huh? Then I guess he's too busy to eat this delicious burger I got him" She raised her eye brows.

"Hey!" I said coming up with the worst excuse, "Little seaweed brain never said that!" I reached for it.

"But little seaweed brain must, in fact move, run, walk and do work!" She pulled it away, with this huge grin spread across her face.

"Little seaweed brain can move, run, walk and do work later!" I said like I was concluding a lecture or something.

We laughed together until I realised something else, "I am not little!"

"Yeah big boy seaweed brain, you're not little!"

"What? Oh shut up!" I snickered

As we walked through the woods, my mind was finally clear. I can't help but enjoy the cheese which slides out at every bite.

The little shake in the bushes and those tiny birds chirping is relaxing, but sometimes..."It's so silent" she said, "Too silent. You know silent is bad... something's going to happen"

Yep, like that.

"Honestly, why is it that anything that has to do with leisure is never actually leisurely?" I protested with my arms thrown up in the air.

"Silent's good" I said matter-of-factly "something might happen but it's still good."

She looked at me, stayed narrow eyed for some time, and I stared. And she glared until I said, "what?" totally freaked out.

"Did you read about those mysterious appearances and deaths and stuff ?"

"I don-"

"Did you _hear _about those mysterious appearances and all those deaths and stuff?"

I laughed, " OfCourse I _heard_ about them"

"So what do you think?" She turned to me

She looked at me like a hawk... with folded arms and those gray eyes which pull the answer out of you like a magnet! " I think I really like this burger" I said which made no sense.

"Oh shut up" she punched me playfully.

"You know, just give it a break wise girl, too much thinking is injurious to health" I mocked

"Oh, you're going to see what's injurious to health" she cracked her knuckles, which meant it was most probably the right time for me to run.

Sure I'm not fast and am dead tired, but this is fun! She gets the light out of me. And that feels so great like someone's there for you, always.

And she's brilliant. Brilliant brilliant brilliant!

The laughter, the care, and the friskiness- it's all impossible to forget. And I would certainly never want to forget some things which are so close to my heart.

As I very well knew, and you know and the whole world knows I was eventually caught, And don't start teasing me. I have the right to speak justice from my part!

If you were in my shoes you would have freaked out after all that work you did!

Because, I stopped to see a room full of dark mist.

And that apparently was mine!

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Share your views please, thank you ;D**


End file.
